one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega-Man X vs. Mega Monkey
The Round of 16 concludes as Mega-Man X from Mega Man X (nominated by TheOneLegend) takes on Mega Monkey from SheZow (nominated by Bloodstarz22)! Who will triumph in Round Three? The Maverick Hunter or the leader of S.I.C.K. Introduction Mega-Man X walks down a dirt road towards the structure. He wonders why he was summoned him and what would happen to him after these events. He soon sees a monkey with a laser cane. He thinks that the monkey is a maverick. Mega Monkey is looking at the sign that pointed towards the structure. He heard a buzzing noise. As he turned around a blast came charging towards him. The Leader of the S.I.C.K dodged and charged at the Maverick Hunter. HEAVEN OR HELL!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Mega Man X5 - Sigma Head Battle/Sigma Battle Phase 1 (SNES Remix)) 60 Mega Monkey starts the match by darting forwards in the blink of an eye; X blocks his attack and forces him into the air, but he quickly shoots back downwards and narrowly misses his attack when Mega-Man X deflects it with her Z-Saber. The two start to clash together while advancing forwards, and soon, they are running along side by side while fighting with fast slashes. Soon, they come to a tree, but while Mega Monkey merely runs up it, X has to jump up the surface, all while still attacking the leader. 53 Mega Monkey vanishes and reappears behind Mega-Man X; the hunter is fast enough to block Mega Monkey’s punches with brutal punches of his own, and eventually lands one to leader’s head to send him sliding back. Mega Monkey isn’t too damaged, and shoots a series of lasers from his staff towards him. The Maverick Hunter then shoots the lasers away from him, causing no damage. 45 Mega-Man X rolls to the side to avoid Mega Monkey's attempted impalement; he slams into the ground with his cane tucked between his feet, and backflips away when his attack misses. The two rush for close-quarters combat, with Z-Saber against Mega Monkey’s Cane. As they strike and move around the tree, Mega Monkey’s movements are more controlled while Mega's attacks are relentless. Neither gains an advantage until X ducks under leader’s swing slightly too late, and the tip of his cane draws a cracks part of his forehead. 39 The Maverick Hunter picks himself up and surprises the chimpanzee, swinging his saber. He attempts to slice the monkey in half, but Mega Monkey blocks every strike. Abandoning his shield, Mega Monkey flays at Mega-Man with a smash and hops back. The monkey slams into a tree and shattered. Mega Monkey's cane glows red, he launches a large laser at Maverick Hunter, who only barely ducks in time. 25 Mega Monkey then starts circling X so fast, he grows ten afterimage clones that form a circle around him. Each image leaps and slashes with its blade, but Mega-Man X stops the assault by using a blue dome of shockwave to repel all the chimpanzees. The images fade away, and Mega Monkey himself gets pushed backwards. 12 Mega-Man X punches Mega Monkey once more into the air and leaps after him, but can only get a few more blows in before he is brought back down to floor with a shot from Mega Monkey’s lasers, hitting him. The pain is not enough to stop him, and he exchanges a few more punches with Mega Monkey before the chimpanzee smirks and stands back, raising an arm. 9 Mega Monkey steps back and raises his cane above his head. With a yell, he slams it down, bashing it into X’s blade and knocking him back. While sliding back, he quickly recovers, and flies backwards into the sky while twirling charging his blaster. Thousands of sparks fly out as the beams are turned into tiny lasers and fired at the Mega Monkey. With blurry movements, Mega Monkey begins to deflect them away, but soon, the firepower is overwhelming as it shatters his can. The light soon consumed him. K.O. Mega-Man X reloads his blaster as the chimpanzee burned body lies next to his shattered cane. Mega-Man X: This makes no sense, how is he not... A shadow came from behind him as the Maverick Hunter turned around. Result ???: A valiant effort, Mega Monkey. To take on a maverick hunter like X is no easy task. However it seems that your luck just ran out in the end. This melee's winner is Mega-Man X. (Cue Mega Man X2 - Opening Stage Theme (Remix)) Winning Combatant: Mega-Man X: 7 Mega Monkey: 7 John: Our first tie of the tournament. I'm not going to lie this was a tough choice but I choose the Maverick Hunter because he is a better fighter than Mega Monkey. Plus the leader of the S.I.C.K. is a joke of a character. Winner: Mega-Man X. Mega-Man X advances to the Elite 8!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:John1Thousand